World of Warcraft: Death's Touch
by Zero The Grim
Summary: A young Dranei a old Death Knight and a grand struggle all taking place in outland. not really good at sumaries


**Prologue**

**Outland original home of the draenei and orc's and the area for a battle against Illidan and his followers, even with large resources being put out to Outland More are used to hold their new land in Northrend both Horde and Alliance. Word has spread about the ebon blade and there Death Knights. Not many were happy but they accepted them. Most were sent to Northrend for reinforcements and there vengeance on The Lich King but a select few were sent to Outland to hold the lands. This is where our story takes place.**

In the Hellfire Peninsula a few miles away from temple of telhamat base Was A female draenei paladin. She wore silver scale armor that stuck to her chest and a red armor dress covering her legs just showing her hooves. She held a sword and a shield on her back showing holy symbols and showing the picture of the Alliance lion on the shield. She's a young draenei 18 light blue skin and dark blue eye 5,6. Just barely a soldier sent recently to go to Falcon Watch. She had never been in Outland before so the animals and terrain were new to her.

I was a bit lost I believe I was on the right road but it was hard to tell everywhere looked like the same orange and red dust land. I was supposed to be at the base within the day but at this rate I may be late. After a while I got frustrated and finally decided to set up camp here. No use walking around when I don't know where to go. *stomach growling*… besides I'm hungry. I only had an apple left with me I had enough food to last the trip but I…ate more then I should have.

I had a small bed made out with a pillow and blanket it was rough to slip on the floor but I made do. I finished my apple and moved in closer to the fire I made. I covered myself with the blanket and started to doze off knees to my chest. My eyes shot open when I hear a snorting and growling noise. It was a red savage looking warthog. It was giant I saw a few of them and avoided them but this one seemed three times bigger. I reached to my back for my sword and shield it wasn't there. "Dam it" I whispered to myself. My weapons were a few feet away I forgot I put them there before I started to rest. I turned around and started to go for them. The beast screamed in to the air and started to charge at me I got my blade a shield I knelt down to my side closed my eyes on the attack that was about to come. I thought to myself "Dam it this is going to hurt."

I waited a second nothing happened. I opened my eyes only to see a person in black armor holding the beast's right tusk with right hand. The beast tried to push forward but didn't move. The man stood still as if nothing was happening. He lifted the beast in midair for a moment the warthog remained completely still in shock. He then smashed him to the ground the warthog was on the floor his tusk broken and in the man's hand. I was trembling from almost being hit by that animal and…the person that was in front of me. He turned facing me I finally got a good look at him. He was at least 6,3 his armor covered his body. He wore a black helmet with a pair of tusks coming out of them he had some kind of black armor covering his body he also had a short black and red cape. His entire armor was black. His eye or maybe it was the helmet were a light blue color it sent shivers down my spine. On his back was a long scythe and red colored sword to his right side. I was still on the floor my hands to my sides on the ground my weapons were on the floor I was shaking. He dropped the tusk on the floor I jumped up in surprise from the small noise the tusk made. His right hand moved towered me I could see his sharp glove claws like talons I closed my eyes.

After a few seconds nothing happened and I opened my eyes his hand was reaching out to me. I hesitantly reach out and grabbed his hand. Before I knew it he brought me up to my feet or hooves in this case. He bent down and got my weapons. He brought them in front of me I grabbed them and put them on to my back. "T-thank y-you sir" I stuttered while bowing my body. He stayed silent for a moment only staring at me. I could feel his eyes looking all over me. I squirmed at his look my hands to my back. He nodded and started to walk off. "W-wait." At my words he halted three feet away from me looking at me. "Y-you don't have to go…what I-I mean is the warthog you killed we c-could um cook it and we could eat it if you want." He was silent for a moment. He spoke his voice echoing in a haze. "Very well thank you." With that he moved towered the Warthog he lifted it with such ease. He raised his red blade in to the air he threw the warthog in to the air he sliced the beast with speed and it separated in to many pieces. A few minutes later meat was on sticks over the fire and we waited for it to cook.

We were sitting on the ground next to one another my knees to my chest and my hand around them. He was sitting a foot away from me his legs bent his hands on his legs like he was waiting patiently he was staring into the fire. I sneaked a look at him every few seconds I couldn't help but stare. His eyes turned to me while his head was still facing the fire. Our eyes met I looked away. "Is there a problem little draenei?" His voiced still echoed it sent a small chill down my spine in fact he seemed a bit cold himself. "N-no I'm fine."

He was silent for a moment. "Do I frighten you little draenei?" His face didn't leave his position only his eyes were looking towered me. "N-no I mean you seem different is all." His eyes left me and were brought back to the fire. "Perhaps you haven't heard little draenei but some people have escaped the Lich Kings control and now fights as death knight with the ebon blade". His head turned to me. "I am a death knight." We only stared at one another for a few moments the crackling of the fire could be heard.

I broke the silence. "I-I heard of you I don't know the details though." "Why are you here shouldn't you be in Northrend"? His body seems to tens just barely his hands tightened a bit at the mention of Northrend. "It was decided that I be sent to Outland to keep the order here regardless of my …affiliation." I was a bit confused at his last statement. "What do you mean affiliation do you mean because you're a death knight"? He looked back at me his head facing to me. I'm a blood elf death knight my superiors thought it best that a blood elf ease things with the draenei and blood elves to keep this fragile alliance."

I squirmed a little I had never met a blood elf a death knight blood elf at that. I had heard that we were enemies with them because they were with the Horde and we were with the Alliance. I was told a little about death knights they were undead… a blood elf undead warrior. It felt odd.

"So is that why you saved me because to keep the peace"? "That is part of it". "What's the other part"? His eyes changed shape a bit like when someone smiles. "you are a life and there was no reason for you to die." My body relaxed a bit he seemed sincere. "Also" My head shot up to him as he spoke. "No reason for a cute girl to die". He chuckled his laughter echoing. My face turned red I looked away. We both looked back at the fire.

"The food should be ready". I nodded in agreement. I noticed the food was put very close to the fire. He took off his gauntlet he had a thin black glove on, reached out for the meat on the stick. "W-wait. I blurted out. His hand had reached the stick and was in front of me offering it. "Is there something wrong little one?" "I um…doesn't it burn?" His eyes then looked like they were filled with sorrow. "I cannot feel pain little one at least not physical pain." My hand was going towered the stick. When I grabbed it I let go I felt my hand burning a bit. "ah hot burning." I blew on my right hand it was red. "little one are you ok?" I could hear his concern. "I-I'm fine just hurts a bit." "Let me help you" He put his hand without the gauntlet on my hand I felt a coolness on my hand I felt better. "T-thank you that feels much better." His eyes moved to look like a smile.

"Um" I started off. "Hmmm something wrong little one?" "y-you can let go of my hand now." I could feel my face turning red. "What's the matter embarrassed?" "You're a paladin right?" "Y-yes that's right." He leaned in closer. "if I'm not mistaken paladins are _pure _am I right." My face turned redder. "I-I um well we are trained in the light besides that …I don't k-know what you m-mean." He chuckled. "In all honesty paladins aren't my favorite people." I struggled his hand tightened on mine. "In my long life I've found that during my service to the Lich King breaking paladin's especial women can be entertaining." I shuddered at his statement. "Little one know this you should be more careful in the future or you won't last long." With that he let my hand go and sat back a foot away by the fire.

I quietly ate my meat not saying or doing anything. He hadn't eaten anything since I saw him. Maybe he doesn't need to eat he just sits there looking at the fire. My knees were up to my chest my hands crossed over my legs. Even with the fire I still felt cold. I felt something cover myself I felt warmer. I was covered by a grey blanket the death knight was behind me. "T-thank you." He simply nodded at me and sat by the fire crossing his legs looking in to the flames as if looking for something.


End file.
